


暴躁澜澜在线虐巍

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520





	暴躁澜澜在线虐巍

自从和沈巍在一起之后，赵云澜总感觉自己不像是找了一个M，而像是找了一个妈。每天吃穿住行全包，体贴入微。虽然他对什么“跪地为奴，起身为友”的论调不屑一顾，但是他仍然拒绝不了他和沈巍现在这样的关系，身心都拒绝不了。因为他其实自己也觉得这样还蛮舒服的。

 

但是春节过后，赵云澜就有点后悔没有制止沈巍了。当他第三次从秤上走下来的时候，他仍然不能相信上面的数字，又当他终于找到一包新电池换上并且再次站上去之后，他就不得不绝望地相信了——仅仅一个春节七天的假期他居然胖了十二斤！！！！虽然他一直属于正常还有点偏瘦的体型，现在这样也算是刚刚好，但是他仍然被沈巍的饲养能力给惊着了，他很生气，也很疑惑，这货别不是把他当成猪在养猪的吧？？？？所以他觉得有必要给沈巍一个教训。。。

 

于是当沈巍还在盯着被赵云澜一脚踹开还在来回摇晃的房门发愣的时候，赵云澜就已经冲到了他的面前，又在他刚刚张着嘴把眼神从门上转移到赵云澜脸上的时候，他就发现自己的身体已经被赵云澜从椅子上一把扯了出来，跌跌撞撞地被从书房一路拎到了客厅，然后当他最终被一把推搡在了地上，膝盖撞到地板上的时候他仍然不知道发生了什么事。

 

沈巍被赵云澜要求在家最多只能穿一件衬衫。所以被从书房拉扯出来的时候，一路上的磕磕碰碰让裸露在外白皙的皮肤上斑斑驳驳地染上了一片片的青青紫紫。他感觉浑身每块骨头都在拼命叫嚣着疼痛。

 

赵云澜扔下沈巍之后转身冲到了卧室，叮叮咣咣一阵翻箱倒柜地开始在屋里找工具，转眼儿就抱了一堆东西出来，扔在了沈巍面前。

 

沈巍看着眼前散落了一地的藤条，鞭子，竹棍，口枷，手铐，绳子，以及其他各种各样的工具，一时之间还是没能反应过来。良久他才终于忍着疼，把目光从这堆东西上移回赵云澜脸上，歪着头怯怯地说：“主人，小巍做错什么了吗？”

 

赵云澜实在不好意思说出这个丧病的理由，又不太敢看沈巍那如水的目光。所以决定来个先发制人，干蒙了再说其他的。于是他凑到沈巍身前，左手掐住沈巍下巴微微用力，右手狠狠地一巴掌甩了过去。登时沈巍半边脸就红肿了起来，一根根鲜明的指痕仿佛在控诉着眼前这人的恶行。“怎么？老子不开心想教训一下自己的宠物还非得需要它做错了什么吗？就是想收拾你，这个理由够不够充分？”

 

沈巍确实如赵云澜所愿，当时就被这一巴掌干懵了，所以赵云澜的话听到耳朵里，就仿佛有了几分道理。于是虽然还在懵懂的状态下，也还是轻轻点了点头，身体也习惯性地匍匐在赵云澜脚下“请主人责罚。”

 

“贱货！”嘲弄的话语从头顶砸下来，泛着森森冷气，让沈巍不禁打了个寒颤，一瞬间便红了眼眶。“现在开始，给我管好你的嘴巴，我不想听到你发出任何声音，直到惩罚结束，明白了吗？”

 

沈巍其实还是觉得应该有个理由，即使胡乱找一个，也应该有个理由才好，好让他能估摸赵云澜的怒气值。也能揣测出来下面会经历什么。但是赵云澜什么也没说。

 

不等沈巍回答，赵云澜站起身一脚踹在他后背上，沈巍顺势朝地板栽了下去，额头磕在地板上咚的一声闷响。还没等他准备爬起来，嘶地一声刚刚发到一半，就被赵云澜踩在了头上，红肿的脸颊贴在冰凉的地板上，居然让他升起了一阵诡异的快感。让他心里不禁自嘲，怪不得赵云澜这么说，这个身体真的是贱的令人发指啊。

 

胡思乱想间，就看到赵云澜在地上捡起那几团自从买了就没用过的麻绳走向自己。沈巍一瞬间居然没有觉得害怕，只是觉得难为他是怎么找出来的。

 

赵云澜拿着绳子走到沈巍跟前却犯了难，他之前认真的学过一阵子捆绑，但是跟沈巍在一起之后，就从来没有绑过沈巍，顶多也就是拿个领带捆个手。意思一下。太久没操作，居然有些生疏了。但是绳子都拿来了，不用好像太没面子了，心里想着，手里已经动作了起来，干脆也别什么花样了，甭管好看难看，固定住了就是好的。三两下就把沈巍的两只胳膊拉到身侧分别跟两只小腿捆在了一起，绑了个结结实实。剩下的绳子拉到沈巍身后，随便系了几个扣。伸手试了试，勉强可以拽着绳扣把沈巍拎起来。

沈巍被赵云澜拎在手里，觉得自己就像是个物件一样，头耷拉着，赤裸的臀部高高翘起。门户大开，一丝丝凉意袭来，他甚至觉得有风顺着身后的穴口灌入身体。身子随着赵云澜的动作摇摇晃晃。他不知道一向宠爱自己的赵云澜为什么突然如此作践他，一瞬间简直想死的心都有了，他又不敢言语，生怕赵云澜更生气，撇了撇嘴，眼泪却怎么也忍不住，断了线的珍珠一样，啪嗒啪嗒一颗一颗地砸在地板上。形成一片水渍。

 

赵云澜把沈巍拎到茶几上放下。温热的身体接触到冰凉的玻璃，让沈巍忍不住打了个哆嗦。敏感的乳头被压在身体和玻璃之间，冷热交替之间，刺激的他浑身汗毛都立了起来。

赵云澜绕到沈巍眼前，手指划过他的眼角，然后用力捏开沈巍嘴巴，把沾满泪水的手指伸到沈巍嘴边，恶狠狠地塞了进去，咸湿地泪水在沈巍嘴里化开，心头范起一阵阵苦涩。

 

“怎么？这就受不住了？委屈？”赵云澜一眼就看穿了沈巍心思。他凑过去舔着沈巍嘴角，轻轻撕咬着，直到他的下唇充血破皮才开始慢慢吻上脸颊，眼角。仔仔细细地把一颗一颗的泪珠吻的干干净净。手指轻轻划过沈巍眼睑。温柔的动作生怕弄疼沈巍一样。可嘴里说出的话却比刀子还狠。比毒药还毒，“如果再让我看到从你这里流出一滴东西来，我一定会让你后悔生了这张脸，好吗，我的宝贝儿。。。”

 

沈巍伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，淡淡的血腥味刺激着喉咙，让他觉得有些想要呕吐。他看着赵云澜的脸有些恍惚，不明白为什么一个人可以做到如此分裂，他忍不住想伸手去摸摸看这是不是幻觉，一动之下才想起胳膊现在动弹不了分毫。才只得作罢。

赵云澜看着沈巍脸上再没有泪水流下来，才终于满意地笑了，又轻轻一下吻上沈巍额头，“乖宝宝，主人一定会让你对今天终生难忘的。”

赵云澜转身捡起扔在地下的藤条，又回到了沈巍眼前，甩了甩藤条，慢悠悠的说到，“二十下，我再提醒你一次，最好记住刚刚我说的话，过程中我不想听到你的声音，也不想看到你那碍眼的眼泪，否则重来。明白了？”

沈巍沙哑着声音闷闷地说了一声：“是，主人。”

赵云澜不再说话。绕到沈巍身后，藤条抵在后穴上，轻轻在穴口抽动几下引得沈巍一阵瑟缩，随后带着风的一下便狠狠地抽在了沈巍地臀缝上。

沈巍只觉得一瞬间整个臀缝都火辣辣的，那私密的地方就像是被泼了一瓢热油，疼的撕心裂肺。他记得赵云澜的话，他想忍住不哭，也想忍住不叫，他本来觉得他是可以做到的，但是当这一下的威力缓缓炸裂开之后，嘴里发出的一声嘶吼把他自己都吓了一跳，身体剧烈地颤抖起来，他疼的想打滚儿，想把身体缩在一起，他想跪到地上匍匐在赵云澜脚下，他想给赵云澜磕头，想求他饶了自己。可是他被绑着什么都做不了。只能大口喘息着任由眼泪大颗大颗顺着眼眶流下来，顺着眼角流到耳朵里。

他真的没想到赵云澜这么狠，第一下就抽在这么要命的地方，下手还这么重。这个时候他突然就更想知道自己到底做了什么惹得赵云澜要这么对他。他拼命地想，拼命的回忆，可是身后的疼痛让他没办法集中精力去思考，最终什么也没能想出来。

 

当沈巍终于慢慢地把气息喘匀地时候，他看到了眼前慢慢放大的赵云澜的脸和带着笑意地眼睛。赵云澜放下藤条，左手抓住沈巍的头发，迫使他抬起头看着自己，右手伸到沈巍身后，手指慢慢按上红肿的臀缝，从上到下一路骚刮，看着身下的人儿一阵阵地战栗，赵云澜坏心眼儿的把两根手指缓缓地插进沈巍后穴，旋转抠挖着。。。

沈巍勉强被赵云澜抓住头发，艰难的挺着脖子才勉强让头发不被拉扯，他感受着后穴里作孽的手指，扭了扭身子拼命想要避开，泪珠儿还在争先恐后地往外涌，湿漉漉的流进嘴里，咸湿的味道让他更是觉得委屈到极点，终于开口哭求道：“主人啊，小巍知错了，小巍以后一定乖乖的，求您饶了小巍吧，好痛啊主人。。。”

 

赵云澜听着沈巍带着哭腔的求饶声，感觉下体一阵胀痛，他从来没有见过这样的沈巍，他觉得这样软软哭求着的沈巍居然让自己无比受用，所以他就更是不想放过他，只想狠狠地欺负他让。

赵云澜眯着眼睛轻笑着，手指从沈巍身体里拔出来，伸到他嘴边。沈巍几乎毫不犹豫伸出舌头把赵云澜的手指卷到了嘴里仔仔细细地吮吸着，他现在只想讨好赵云澜，想让他饶了自己。去他妈的尊严，真的是太疼了。

 

一阵麻痒从轻轻沈巍舌尖扫过的地方传来，看着乖巧的沈巍，赵云澜情不自禁地升起一阵满足感，沈巍属于自己的满足感。被舔的湿漉漉的手指从沈巍嘴里抽出来，轻轻拍了拍他红肿的脸颊上，赵云澜轻笑着说，“好了宝贝儿 ，缓够了那我们就。。。重新开始？”


End file.
